codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Milly Ashford
Milly Ashford (ミレイ・アッシュフォード, Mirei Asshufōdo?), 18 years old (19 in R2), is the granddaughter of the Ashford Academy superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford, and president of the Student Council. Milly enjoys teasing Shirley and is eager to discover Lelouch's weaknesses — so much as to rally the entire school into chasing after Arthur when she suspects the cat to hold something precious to him. Milly is also secretly in love with Lelouch, but realizes the need to restore her family's status by marrying a noble. Character Outline Milly is Lelouch's friend and classmate at Ashford Academy. She is the granddaughter of the school superintendent, Ruben K. Ashford, and president of the student council, Milly enjoys teasing Shirley and is eager to discover Lelouch's weaknesses - enough to organize a school chase, much to his panic. She is aware of Lelouch's identity as a former prince of Britannia, since her family were close supporters to his mother, Empress Marianne. This action, however, led to the family's nobility status being stripped. The Ashfords, wanting to restore their status, have two options in doing so: either reinstate Lelouch and Nunnally back into the royal family or to arrange a marriage to a noble. The Ashfords opt for the latter, and arrange an marriage interview for Milly with Earl Lloyd Asplund; much to Rivalz Cardemonde's grief. Second Season 's wedding banquet]] After the events of season one, Milly remains a student at the academy because she failed her examinations, although it is noted that she did so on purpose, so as to remain on campus with her friends. In episode 5 of the second season, she was happy to hear that Suzaku had returned and in celebration, threw a party for him. While Suzaku began preperations on the big event in the middle of the party, Milly asks Suzaku about how Nina is doing, but also wanted to know if Lloyd had said anything about her, since she postponed their wedding and believes that he may have given up on her. She eventually earns enough credits to graduate. After doing so, she breaks off her engagement with Lloyd and becomes a reporter for a local TV news called KT Television. She was present during the second battle of Tokyo, but managed to escape from the blast radius of Nina's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb along with the rest of the TV crew before it was activated. In the aftermath of the second battle of the Tokyo Settlement, Ashford Academy is used as a relief shelter for displaced citizens; during this time, Milly is reunited with an overjoyed Rivalz. She continues her work as a reporter, with Ashford Academy acting as a temporary studio for KT Television. Like many others, she soon found herself wondering what Lelouch was suddenly doing in the capital city of Pendragon. It would soon become clear, that Lelouch had succeeded his father as the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. After the Zero Requiem, Milly is found reporting on the meeting between Emperor Ohgi and Nunnally, who is now an important diplomatic figure. She is last seen among the many guests in Ohgi and Viletta's wedding photo. Trivia *In the second picture drama special included on the DVD release, it states her grandfather and Nina's grandfather worked on the Ganymede Knightmare Frame. Category:Characters